Devi
Summary Devi is the main antagonists of the game "Misfortune.gb". He's a little daemon of misfortune, that will challenge everyone who plays his cursed game, giving to them great misfortunes in their lives if they loses his game. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Unknown, normally referred as Devi Origin: Misfortune.gb Gender: Likely Male Age: Unkown Classification: Daemon of Misfortunes, The Devil, God of the Game Powers and Abilities: 'Flight, Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation & Reality Warping (Able to warp the game, it's said that his is responsible for the gliches that we found in others games that guides us to a misfortune), Mind Manipulation (Can turn someone depressed after losing his game, as guiding someone to commit suicide), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation & Fate Manipulation (When someone loses his game, it will receive misfortune in the real life that can lead him to the death), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a true fixed form and likely Misfortune.gb's world is just an extension of Devi themselves), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate the rooms of the game at will, also sending the player into different rooms with traps and holes), Likely Immortality (Type 4), Sound Manipulation, BFR, Resistance to Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reality Warping (Is unaffected by glitches and corruption of data made within various game worlds), Omnipresence 'Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (States that he's one with the fabric of reality, this refering that he's one with the game. That game encompass with him other games like The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Pokémon Red, Pokémon Yellow, Spud's Adventure, Puchi Carat and Atelier Marie (JP). He also refers to himself as the God of this reality), can bypass durability with some powers. Speed: Omnipresent '(It's one with the reality, so he can stay everywhere that he wants). 'Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Unknown. Durability: Multi-Universe Level (He's one with the fabric of reality, so he should be oe with the game itself). Being Non-Corporeal makes him difficult to harm. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Multi-Universal. Standard Equipment: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Misfortune: 'Devi is able to give someone misfortune if that person loses his game. This curse is able to manipulate the fate of someone and can lead him to the death. Also this power can mentally warp someone and make him someone unstable, leading him to the suicide. * '''Glitches: '''Devi has the power to warp the reality of the game at will, changing the data and information of the game, making things like create loops or rooms with traps. This power is so useful that Devi is able to warp the other games of Misfortune.gb, causing the well-known glitches that can bring misfortune to players in those games. 'Intelligence: '''High. Is able to manipulate the game at will and make good use of his powers. Also can manipulate the players and tricking it. '''Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepy Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Tier 2